the deserts full of surprises
by Dusk Sailing
Summary: the kyuubi has a secret which naruto is about to find out...when he stumbles across a mission with a diffrence
1. the trip

Well this is my story that I wrote with the wonderful wolf Sophie and its also my third prompt story ..

(yes I know I should be saying second prompt but this is not the story for carousel this is the story for tails I'm having issues completing carousel so I thought I owed it to you to put something up so I'm putting this up for now okay)

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this and please read and review =]

Btw underlined is the kyuubi talking

(a sidestory is being written at the moment by me and the wolf sophie which will be posted on her profile at a later date)

Dammit why do I have to go all the way to the suna village for a mission…and why do I have to go alone.

'because temari requested you for this mission naruto' tsunade said smiling as she did so ,she continued to say' naruto you have to arrive by tomorrow night at 10pm sharp, do you understand'

I gritted my teeth but nodded

'so I have 38 hours to reach the village ill be packed and ready to leave in an hour then…'..'Baachan'

I sniggered and saw her brows furrowed in anger

(five minutes later in naruto's apartment)

I searched through my wardrobe looking for suitable clothes for me to take to wear in the dry desert heat,

Soon I came across orange shorts with black claw mark like patterns across them and a light almost see though black fishnet top.

'That'll do your gonna be gone a night or 2'you don't know that kyuubi its better to pack extra just to make sure 'we'll see about that kit' the kyuubi whisper's erotically into the unaware ear of naruto.

Scene switch

Mean while in the yellow grounded village of the suna 'the demon boy' was whimpering at the sudden burst of heat that'd consumed his ivory body, he cried out as the heat seemed to only get hotter, his body dripping with sweat and his pants suddenly becoming tight to an uncomfortable level.'temari…help me' he cried out as his pain got worse. Just a moment later and temari burst in to see her younger red haired brother curled up and crying she noticed his once , flaming hair was now plastered to his forehead and his clothes sticking to his body like he'd been caught in torrential downpour..Ohh no it.. it cant be this time ….i didn't think it'd happen already ….I had hoped he wouldn't get this bad till tomorrow…please naruto hurry.

Scene switch

I grinned as I looked at the now full black bag…id ended up taking the kyuubi's advice and only packed for 2 days worth of clothing and 3 of my favourite flavours of instant pork ramen of course

'naruto we've got 10 minutes before we have to leave grab your water bottle and lets go' I shivered at the predatorily tone the kyuubi spoke in…he's never sounded so excited and wild….'never mind' I mumbled as I placed the pack on my back and ran though my now bare apartment, grabbing my water bottle on the way though the kitchen.

After locking my door I swiftly jumped across the slick tiled roofs to the main entrance of my village, I sped up as my excitement got the best of me. For some reason knowing the kyuubi was excited made me curious and if hurrying what it'd take to find out what excited him

(At camp later that day 11pm)

I almost jumped into my sleeping bag as soon as id set up my tent…..I'm not really tired but in the mission scroll it said I needed to be 'well rested' and in the 'best of moods' whatever that meant ,anyway I better get to sleep 'yes we've got an early start since we've used 15 hours we have to be up at 8am to reach the village by 6pm ..anyway goodnight kit'

(The next morning 8am)

I grinned and packed up the last piece of the tent when I heard 'kit please hurry he said in a strained tone'umm why kyuubi I thought u said we had time to take it easy'.

'I know I did kit but…please you need to hurry'

(later that day 'naruto's just arriving at the suna village' 5.50pm)

I almost ran into the village, trying to make it in time, the suna village all looked the same to me so I would have been lost without the kyuubi to guide me…I don't know what scent he was following but it had to be strong to block out the smell of sand and something nice because of the strange smile on the kyuubi's face …dare I say it but he looked..Almost aroused..Eh its probably me just being silly

I grinned within a few more steps I found the house of temari sabaku and her siblings and knocked softly on the door. just as I was about to knock again thinking the sandstorm might have blocked out the sound ,the door opened.

Temari was stood there….she looked like she was in so much pain, it was agonising the way her face contorted like that…..i know to well that look of pure undiluted hopelessness….'..temari what's…wrong.. What can I do to help?'

She motioned for me to come in…as soon as I stepped in the door shut behind me with a soft click

'Naruto…I need you to help gaara..this Is the first time its happened but no matter what I do he wont cool down …and I cant take it seeing him like this anymore'

I noticed tears started to role down her cheeks..'i'll do anything I can to help okay temari'

Naruto, it'll be okay I'll take temari she..she just needs to get away for a few days .i spun round to see a very exhausted looking kankuro standing by the stair doorway only a few steps away from the hallway I was stood in'naruto you better go help gaara okay me and temari are leaving for a few days so you've got to stay with him until were back okay'

I noticed the weak smile on his for once unpainted face.

'it'll be okay ill make sure your brother gets better okay'

I walked past kankuro and slowly walked up the set of stairs slightly worried about what state gaara would be in when I see him, as I reach the top step I can hear laboured breath and a slightly whimpering ….which I think belongs to gaara.

I run down the corridor following the sound of the whimpering .

I stand outside the strong wooden door before I extend my now shaking hand to the door knob before I finally twist and push it open…..

well i hope u all enjoyed the first chapter and please try to review more reviews = more inspiration


	2. the sight

well writing this chapter up caused a tone of embarresment because its the first chapter of its kind but hopefully you guys be happy with this update

anyway enjoy and please review

~neena~

i gasped at the arousing sight before me,from the first moment he came into sight i could feel myself becoming hard at a rapid pace.

gaara,lieing with only a thin white sheet drapped across his toned yet slim pale waist, its a truely beautiful sight the glistening toned body

dripping with sweat, the volcanic coloured hair plastered to his forehead,the way his chest rose and fell with the heavy laboured breath and

finally the most arousing thing of all was hearing thoose soft kissable pink lips whispering slightly whimper's and seductive moans.

i snapped out of the intoxicated haze the sight had left me in when i noticed his blue eyes boring into mine and his laboured breath

quickening for a secondl.

'hmm ive been waiting for you naruto-kun'

it felt as though my throat had closed up just by hearing thoose strained lustfilled words

'...hi gar..gaara...temari left me to look after...y...you for the next few...days till whatever got you...like this..is gone'

i not only felt myself trembling but the kyuubi trembling against the floor in his cage inside me, he wasent only trembling though

i could hear soft whimpering noises pour from his mouth in a way ive never seen happen before'

'naruto...please naruto let me out please i cant stand this smell any longer.'

all i could think of was what smell what does he mean but i decided to ignore him thinking it was just him being silly

'...umm gaara do you know whats making you ill' i said while trying to ignore the growing noise of the kyuubi's whimpers.

i noticed a grin appear on the feverish redheads face.

'well naruto..i though that other part of you would have informed you..of whats happening to me will soon happen to you..'

..'what about the other part of me'

'well we both have demons in us and unlike yours mine has finally explained...'i notice him look down at himself 'why im like this'

at that point the kyuubi choose to drag me into my innerworld ..letting the sight of gaara fade to darkness before the cage appeared before

my eyes.

i looked at the rather exhausted looking demon only panting now rather than being in the whimpering state he had before

'kit do you want me ...to explain whats happening'

'you mean whats going on with gaara yet explain'

'all demons go into heat...every 3 months once they've matured...and since im sealed inside you the rules of this change slightly'

i felt my mind come to a halt...in a state of confustion

'wait...whats that gotta do with me..'

'well thats the thing ...since i go into heat even though im sealed inside you...the...ummm..effects of my heat effect you as well'

at the word heat everything seemed to fall into place i realised what he was telling me.

'..so ummm when am i classed as matured...exactly'

he grinned a toothy grin at me before replying

'well im amazed that you havent gone into heat yet since im starting to by the strong pheromons that jinchuriki over there is releasing'

after the last word had been spoken it all formed like a jigasaw...

...

'gaaras gone into heat hasent he?'

the nine tailed demon let out a laugh and then smiled showing all his teeth again

'correct my kit youve finally figured it out'

'...so how can i help him'

'but kit you already know that dont you' his grin seemed to increase if thats even possible

'one last thing kit before you go help your friend..if you choose to get rid of that boys heat ..you two will be mated for life'

at that point the cage and the kyuubi infront of me seemed to blur and swirl into a diffrent scene,i closed my eyes quickly

to stop the feeling rising inside me before i reopened my eyes ..to find myself back in the room that the blue eyd,crimson haired

god was in.

i could practically feel him smirking at me as he noticed my eyes were no longer gazing into the wall

'ahh so you understand now i take it naruto'

i blushed as red as a strawberry and started to walk to closer to the blue eyed god laying on the pale bed.

'gaara are you sure and i mean totally sure than you want me to help you'

instead of the answer i was expecting he simply leaned up and pressed his soft lips to mine in a firm yet,passionate kiss

in that moment the patience the kyuubi once had left and almost physically threw me at the smirking redhaired jinchuriki,

kissing him hard enough to unbalance us and push the beautiful guy i was kissing to lay flat on the warm soft bed.

after a few moment of our tongues fighting and rubbing against each others for dominance i won and soon as i did pulled away

so we both could breath.i grinned as i took in the sight of him,panting,pink cheeked,chest heaving and thoose tempting slightly swollen

lips...and what a glorious sight it was.

well i was gonna do a longer chapter but i thought id be nicer to cut this orginally plotted chapter in half and update again soon

anyway i hope you enjoy it and please be gentle this is my first lime thats in the last chapter be turned into a lemon (if im brave enough)

so please review and tell me what you thought of this peace of writing =]


	3. the adonis

Okay this is my first ever lemon and I'm kind of worried about is it any good so if you'd be lovely please review and tell me if its any good or not

~neena~

I swooped down to press my lips to his again when I felt hands on my chest pushing me away lightly, I noticed the Adonis below me was trying to gain his breath still when he said breathlessly

'..I ne..Need you both now..Naruto'

I grinned a smile large enough to show all my teeth before sliding off the bed and standing up.

I placed my hands in the familiar Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but this time letting the red chakra of the kyuubi flow out into the one shadow clone I was making and in a puff of smoke he appeared.

Instead of a shadow clone of me there stood the kyuubi in human form

His blood red waist length hair with a pair of twitching fox ears only a shade lightly than the hair they rested in,deep slit like eyes and 4 strong withering furry tails protruding from the back of my orange outfit which clashed greatly with his colours.

He stood there tilting his head around taking in the scene before smileing and looking at me and then gaara his smile still growing as he breathed though his nose taking in lungfuls of the pheromon drenched air.

As he opened his mouth to speak I noticed the sharp teeth and smooth plump lips

'so kit he wants both of us hmm but can he handle us'

the deep husky tone of his voice had me and the redheads erections straining,mine against my pants and his against that light white sheet.

Me and kyuubi grinned at each other before slowly starting to peel off the tight black fishnet tops, letting them lightly fall to the floor.

His crimson ears twitched before he stepped forward and grabbed the back of my head to pull me into a brutual and intense kiss,teeth clashing,tongues dueling and hearts racing, I whimpered as he lightly bit my lip before giving up and letting his rogue tongue map out the planes of my mouth before pulling away leaving me to gasp for breath his left hand still in my golden hair before turning his attention to gaara

When I heard a growl fill the air I turned my attention to what had caught the demons interest…

The red heads face now pink ,the tightly closed eyes, his lips parted slightly letting out slight whimpers and moans ,the heaving chest now dripping lightly with perspiration,the white sheet slide down more to reveal what was causing the redhead's delightful appearance.

The pale ivory hand of his was wrapped around his throbing member,stroking it at a rough pace causing it to leak copious amounts of precome.

The kyuubi slide his hand out of my hair and instead chose to grip my hand before sitting down and pulling me into his lap situated between gaara's spread legs.

I whimpered lightly as I felt him lift me slightly,before pulling off my orange trousers and black boxers in one go leaving me bare under his penetrating gaze.

The demon's attention went back to gaara as his moans increased in volume and his hips thrusted up to hit his hand the kyuubi simpley smiled and grabbed my hand before replacing his ivory hand with my tanned one causing the thoose blue eyes to flutter open and him to blush as he realised he'd been caught.

I slowly started to rub his throbing length when he stopped my hand and whimpered

'plea..please…..i….want more..than your hand.'

I blushed deeply but moved away my hand and wriggled in the demons lap slightly to get onto my hands and knees my face only a inch or so from gaara's leaking erection, I licked lightly at the tip letting my tongue graze the slit for a few seconds before I pulled away moaning.

The kyuubi had choose at that moment to start his exploration of my body,I whimpered as his hand curled around my thick dripping length and starting a strong yet slow rhythm from base to tip as his tongue lightly licked at my enterance, causing me to let out yet another lustful moan,I looked over my shoulder and his gaze met mine , the tongue retracted for a moment

'kit..arent you supposed to be looking after gaara'he pointed out in a voice where you could almost hear the smirk on his face before continueing his exploration.

I turned my attention back to the length infront of me,it was around a inch thick and about 8 inchs long with a neat little patch of red hair around the base,the tip a deep red and vein running along the bottom pulsing with blood,I smirked to think that me and the demon who's tongue was slowly licking around my enterance had caused this.

~gaara's viewpoint~

I whimpered as I noticed him inspecting my length with a lustful look in his eye,his gaze met mine and in a sudden movement he engulfed my erection.

I could feel myself hit the back of his throat the warm wetness around me was delicious and I couldent help but moaning and arching my back of the bed I was so close.

~narutos viewpoint~

I smirked around his erection as he moaned loudly,I slowly started bobing my head letting my teeth drag along the sensative underside and swallowing as his erection pressed into the back of throat,I feel his hands fist my hair and his hips thrust upwards almost making me gag.

With my hands I pin his hips to the bed and speed up till I hear him almost scream out my name and cum into my awaiting mouth,I swallow the slightly sweet substance and grin before leaning up and kissing him deeply trying not to moan as the tongue that was licking around my enterance had now penetrated as far as it could go and a sly finger wormed its way inside my enterance,I pulled away from the kiss moaning as the tongue slid out as well as the finger,whimpering at the loss of sensation

I looked over my shoulder to see the kyuubi staring at me with a feral grin on his face and a tail pressed to my enterance..without giving me a chance to protest he quickly thrust it in striking my prostate roughly while his hand stroked my length,I screamed as my vision went black and I came,spraying my chest and the bed in the progres.

my wobbly hands and knees finally giving out as I flopped to the bed my head resting on gaaras chest,I turned onto my slid shaking lightly as I did so.

I shivered as a clawed finger dragged itself through my cum and brought it to thoose smirking plump lips, the smirk growing slightly at my taste

'how delicious my little kit but you have one thing left to do before the main course'

I shook slightly but answered him none the less

'which.. is'

'to prepare gaara of course since he wants both of us'

I took note of the emphacise on the 'both' part.

I looked up to gaara who simply smiled shyly at me and slowly gripped one of my hands to run it though the my own cum that'd splattered my lower torso,before slowly bringing my hand back up till it was resting against his untouched enterance.

'its okay naruto..i want you both so please'he whispered shyly

I felt the kyuubis tail finally slip out of me as I gently pressed my first finger knuckle deep into gaara gently thrusting it out and back in a few times before introducing the second finger and gently spread them apart before rotated them a bit ,slowly easing in the third finger I heard a whimper of pain so I slowly rubbed circles into his ivory thigh with my free hand,trying to help calm and ease the pain of being streched so far.

With a lot of care I slowly pushed in the fourth and final finger gently rotating the digits and spreading them making sure to rub against the bundle of nerves causing a loud groan to permiate the air.

Withdrawing my fingers I slowly sat up and brought the heated blue eyed adonis to gently rest in my lap while the kyuubi slowly positioned himself at the soon to be deflowered enterance.

Gently grabbing gaara's hips the kyuubi pressed himself into the boy and gently let his length sink into that tight warm passage till he was fully seated into the boy.i looked at gaara and felt slightly bad he was whimpering and shaking from the feeling of being entered for the first time,it seems I wasent the only one who noticed he was in pain as red furry tails rubbed up his sides and torso in a soothing manner.

I looked at gaara and kissed him gently as I moved closer letting my leaking length press to the already streched hole,I looked into his eyes watching as they widened realising what I was about to do and pushed in.

A muffled scream filled the air ..even with me kissing him,

the kyuubis ears flattened to his head and he nuzzled gaaras neck in apology.

Even I felt guilty having two 9 inch lengths in you which are 3 inchs wide in total would hurt anyone but as your first time that's to painful to wanna think about.

I released his mouth and after his breathing had calmed down we slowly started to rock into that warm tightness,our tips taking it in turns to press into the bundle of nerves causing moans to spill out of gaaras mouth along with pleads

'ahh..hhhhhh ..harder'

at that point what patience me and the kyuubi had left us.

Letting out a groan and hearing him let out a growl we thrust up as deep as we could again and again and again.

With a scream at our sudden burst of speed and roughness he came with a scream coating his chest and convulsing around us to the point we both came deep within him ,me with a cry of his name and the kyuubi with a harsh bite to his pale ivory neck that pierced his skin.

Both of us slowly pulled out of him before lieing down and the bed and curling protectively around his exhausted form.

I smiled at gaara before letting my eyes fluttering shut as all of ours were from the passion we'd just showed to each other.

The last thing I remember hearing and feeling before I passed out was a sweet whisper

'I love you ..naruto'

and a soft kiss to my forehead,before finally sleep overtook me

..

the end

well I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I must admit it was probably the scariest thing ive ever written after around 7 hours of writing,thinking for ideas and having to check though it myself I can offically say writing a lemon is harder than it seems anyway

please be lovely and review =]

yours sincerely ~neena~


End file.
